The Castle of the Queen
by heartsn'minds
Summary: Bellatrix and her deranged affection for Rodolphus (pre-obsession with Voldemort). Her desire to be queen was strong, but the lack of available kings was distressing. So when Bellatrix sees one brooding Rodolphus Lestrange, she forcibly makes him hers because well, she's Bellatrix Black and she'll be damned if she doesn't get what she wants. Bellatrix/Rodolphus.


When Bellatrix Black was young, she would dream up her future with Cissy and Andie.

Andie's always wanted hers to include a smiling daughter and a house surrounded by a forest and a lake, with wildflowers everywhere. She wanted a kind, loving husband with a humorous streak and she wanted to live in the countryside. Live in peace and happiness.

Bellatrix would inwardly scoff at her sister's dreams and secretly mock them in her heart - foolish simplicity would only lead to a foolish demise.

Cissy's was somewhat better.

Cissy always dreamed of a grand, regal mansion and beautiful silk dresses. Everything would be as elegant as marble and as icily perfect as a polished diamond. She dreamed of marrying the Apollo like Lucius Malfoy and becoming Mistress of Malfoy. Living as the perfect hostess in a sea of pureblood kin with her perfect son and husband.

Bellatrix was slightly understanding of youngest sister's desires. Lucius Malfoy may be a good looking puppet, but he was decisively in love with Narcissa and had very, _very_ deep pockets. She supposed a life with someone like Malfoy wouldn't be too terrible…just dull and uneventful. Where was the chase? Bellatrix wanted to say. Where was the fight?

She supposes that is the reason why Cissy and Andie never understood her dreams.

Bellatrix dreamt of an unending stream of power - to rule like a queen in her own realm. She dreamt of blood diamonds and a man who was as fiery and impassioned as she was. She dreamt of a courtship so volatile they would both eventually be burned down by the emotion the other exhibited. She dreamt of a scepter and a crown, she dreamt of a world bowing down before her. And sometimes, if Bella was feeling really sentimental or if one of Cissy's fairy tale stories had finally gotten to her, she would dream of a dark haired boy with violet eyes, sitting beside her knee. Dressed in rich robes of maroon and black - her son and heir.

So when she finally began to notice a boy named Rodolphus Lestrange in her fifth year (he in his seventh), she was determined to become his wife one day. She saw he was brutal, commanding, and held a secret knowledge that others were dying to lap up. She saw he was an alpha - in every sense of the word - and he had no time for foolish games or foolish girls. She saw he was handsome, with an angular jaw and dark honey hair. Flashing dark blue eyes and an unsmiling mouth. Bellatrix could only imagine what that mouth could do…what those hands could do if she ever felt their rough palms pressed on her soft skin…

She decided to make him - Rodolphus Lestrange - hers.

* * *

"Bella? Bella what are you doing now?" Cissy hissed as Bellatrix stood up from where she sat at the Slytherin table. Everyone around them was still eating their supper but all Bellatrix could see was Rodolphus Lestrange, sitting at the far end of the table, holding court with his subjects and sires. "Bella - "

"I'm going over to see Rodolphus." Bellatrix replied back, confident as she pushed her shoulders back and brushed some of her dark curls behind her ear.

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Bella you can't go over there! Lucius told me that they debrief during supper and that it's very important that no one bothers them because - "

"Cissy, just make sure no one sits in my seat, hm?"

Without another word, Bellatrix spun around and began walking towards the head of the table, where Rodolphus sat with a secret smirk as Archimedes Rosier spoke to him. He lifted his head up when he heard the clicks of Bella's heels on the floor, smelt her intoxicating violet scent rolling off her skin.

She stopped right by his side, hip jutted out and arms crossed, pushing her breasts upward as she raised a haughty brow at him.

Rodolphus smirked while his subjects looked at him with apprehension.

Who did Bellatrix Black think she was, interrupting them while they were in talk of the Dark Lord's plans?

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus cut in, voice smooth and as calm as an ocean's winter surface. His brow was arched and that devious smirk played on his lips like an irritating butterfly.

Bellatrix wanted to slap it right off his face.

"Rodolphus," she responded, voice arrogant and filled with the kind of superiority that only came with being the Queen Bee of her year.

That caused Rodolphus to smirk even more.

"I take it you have come here for something…?"

Bellatrix's lip curled up in a kind of sadistic amusement. "Yes. I have. I've decided that you have the honor of escorting me to Hogsmeade next week. I expect to be picked up at five o'clock sharp, right below the Grand Staircase. No exceptions."

Now all the boys surrounding Rodolphus allowed their jaws to shamelessly drop to the ground in shock.

Did this little five foot six girl with the violet eyes just _command_ their master and commander to escort her to Hogsmeade? Not even ask, oh no! Publicly _commanded_ that he do so.

They could hide their surprise no better than Rodolphus could his own maddening grin.

He turned so that he now faced her straight on; his dark blue eyes locked with her piercing violet ones and they found themselves staring into great pits of black fire. A kind of heat radiated between the two and Bellatrix couldn't help but notice just how perfect his teeth were - a rare thing in the Wizarding World.

"And what if I were to tell you, Miss Black, that I was busy next week?" He asked coolly, wanting to hear her voice and all its coldness again.

She turned her nose upward, the proud gleam in her eye growing at his words of contemplation. "Then I would have to say you must abandon those plans because I do not intend to give you this honor another time."

A great pause filled the air. Lucius Malfoy looked as though he would never be able to close his jaw again whilst Antonin Dolohov sneered at her with displeasure. Bellatrix's haughty mask could not be shaken, however, and it seemed that since Rodolphus had not blown her into smithereens, he was actually _considering _the little fifth year's demand.

Just as Amycus Carrow was about to speak, Rodolphus chuckled. A deep rich chuckle that encompassed the entire room with a kind of eery fright and tense apprehension but it was something that Bellatrix found utterly intoxicating.

"Well then Miss Black," Rodolphus responded, his voice was now smooth like butter, "then I suppose I have no other choice than to comply." He gave a slight mock bow of sorts before raising his eyes up to meet hers. "I would not miss this honor for the world."

Bellatrix could feel her heart pounding but her expression was impenetrable. "See that you don't." Was her only response and before anyone could react, Bellatrix whirled around, making her way back to a stunned Narcissa Black. Her hips swaying while her four inch heels clicked away, causing Rodolphus to only smirk even more.

That little Bellatrix Black had more fight than he had given her credit for.

Sitting back down, Bellatrix was oblivious (or simply chose to ignore) the stares and blatant looks of jealousy she was receiving. After all, they could stare at her as much as they wanted to and she wouldn't care. After all, who wouldn't be jealous of the girl (_fifth_ year girl) who had just (forcibly) caught the eye of one Rodolphus Lestrange?

* * *

After that conversation, every girl who saw Bellatrix Black made sure they strayed from approaching Rodolphus Lestrange. She had put her mark on him after that first weekend in Hogsmeade - parading about the shops with him as if they were already engaged.

She was going to put her future in motion and she had no intention of slowing it down for every swoon and sigh that came Rodolphus's way. He epitomized power and ruled Slytherin with an iron fist and in Bella's mind, no king could properly rule a kingdom without a queen.

In fact, when Bellatrix first mentioned that to him, it took all of Rodolphus's being to keep from kissing her then and there. The sexual attraction between the two was paramount but Bellatrix had no intention of giving herself away like any old whore - no, when Rodolphus took her, she expected it to be in a gilded castle and on a bed of silk and downy.

She was going to be treated like a queen and make the king of Slytherin beg. Beg for _her_.

* * *

Now, as Bellatrix easily fastened on the diamond bracelet that Rodolphus had sent her - one of the numerous engagement gifts he constantly owled over - smirking as she did so, she couldn't help but give a gleeful hiss of laughter. Everything she had envisioned when she was but a foolish child of twelve was coming to fruition.

She had blood diamonds (some stolen from blood traitors, others from places unknown) and she had her realm - a whole glorious realm that was soon to be crafted by the Dark Lord. He would make Rodolphus his First General and they would rule over a plot of land, lording as king and queen.

She would visit Cissy in her marble Malfoy Manor and they would talk and laugh and Bella would torture the House Elves for fun. Had Andromeda not been as pigheaded as she was, they would even (maybe) visited her in her summer cottage in the countryside.

Had she married a pureblood, that is.

But what was one sister's indiscretion to another one's delirious fulfillment? Bellatrix couldn't think of anything better than to enjoy her future with her king, scepter by her side and peasants below her feet.

"Bella, dear?" Cissy called, gently knocking on the door of Bella's room before opening it. "Rodolphus just sent another box, although this one is deceptively heavy." The blonde said, opening the door wider so that a House Elf could carry in a black silk box, wrapped with a blood red bow.

It was an odd, somewhat bulging shape and there was a metallic scent that was wafering off of it.

Bellatrix grinned, maniacal and uncontrolled - she already knew what was in there.

"Oh, set it down here you stupid creature!" Bellatrix cried in delight, tearing away from her boudoir to where the House Elf stood, snatching up the bundle with ease.

Ripping open the silk wrappings, Bellatrix barely even heard the House Elf disappearing away or Cissy walking back to the parlor. All she could see before her was the beautifully severed head of a once elegant hippogriff.

"Oh, Rodolphus," Bellatrix cooed in delight as she observed the still bleeding head. "You are a _darling_ fiancé!"

The box then set on fire.

* * *

**A/N: A short and sweet Bellatrix/Rodolphus oneshot. I was thinking of extending this in a multi chapter story (probably just 6 or 7 chapters)...what do you think? **

**Review, please. **


End file.
